Promises and waiting
by heartstopper12345
Summary: Antonio made a promise to Lovino will he keep it? Read it and find out


Alright** guys im** back!** I read over this story and decided it need to be rewritten and added to. I will leave this here but i am also moving my stories to wattpad i will try and update both frequently but there will get uploaded quicker. My user is kpopperstory if you would like to check that out and follow! Thank you all for being patient please review!**

** Antonio heard little patting of feet on the dock and put the sack he was caring down, he smiled turning around to see a little six year old Lovino running down the dock towards him in a huff. Antonio was the cabin boy and the twelve year old grandson of a feared pirate from Spain who always docked in Italy for a few days.**

**"Antonio! Antonio are you leaving again? But you didn't even come and tell me good bye." Lovino said looking at Antonio. "Well my little friend I am leaving but I don't know when or even if I will be back." Antonio said kneeling down to Lovinos eye level. Over the past year and a half Lovino and Antonio grew very fond of each other. Antonio help Lovi and his little brother when they were getting bullied and since then whenever Antonio docked Lovino would be the first to greet him. **

** Lovino could feel the tears threatening to spill over so he turned around and tightly closed his eyes and balled his little fist slightly shaking "Fine then leave see if I care! Leave and never come back!" He yelled but on the inside Lovino didn't want Antonio to leave he was the only other one besides his brother to care about him. Slowly the tears started to spill down Lovinos cheeks. "Aw Lovi please don't be like that and please stop crying its going to be ok." Antonio said picking Lovino up. "Why cant you just take me with you?" Lovino asked in a shaky voice. "Now Lovi you know I can not take you with me the sea is to dangerous for you plus you must stay to look after Feliciano." Antonio said softly. "But I don't want you to leave me ...please Antonio don't go." Lovino said his face turning bright red. Antonio smiled softly and put his forehead against Lovinos. "Lovino I promise you no matter where the sea takes me I will come back for you. Trust me on that." Antonio said smiling a little brighter and kissed Lovinos forehead. "Come on Antonio we're shipping off!" Antonio's grandfather yelled. Antonio looked at Lovino and hugged him then put Lovino down. "Now no tears lovi this isn't goodbye forever." He said and bordered the ship. Lovino watched as the ship left "Antonio...ANTONIO DONT FORGET ME STUPID!" he yelled. His tears did not fall until the ship was out of sight. **

** Lovino cried and stayed on the docks until it was dark and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his twin brother Feliciano. "Come on Lovino lets go home." he said. Nodding Lovino stood up and held Feliciano's hand as they walked home.**

**Everyday after that Lovino would always go and sit on the docks staring out into the water hoping to one day just see Antonio's ship again. But soon days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and finally months to years. Soon enough ten years had gone by and Lovino was sixteen now which made Antonio eighteen. Lovi had stopped going to the docks and tried to moved on with his life. Feliciano and himself worked at a pasta shop that their grandfather owned**

** They had made the little shop into the best pasta place around had almost completely stopped thinking about Antonio...almost.**

** One night after a long day at the shop Lovino and Feliciano decided to tale a walk on the docks. "The wind feels amazing doesnt it frotello?" Feliciano asked smiling and streatching. Lovino only nodded and staired out into the ocean. Feli knew their was something wrong with his brother and sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is it still hard Lovi?" He asked gently. Lovino gave a sad smiled "Only sometimes Feli, like tonight...i think he really did forget me." Lovino said looking off again. "You never know what could happen." Feliciano said and smiled. **

** They were about to turn to leave and head home when the city bell started ringing. "PIRATES!" The man yelled and people started running away. "Theres no way..." Lovino said seeing a small frame of a ship headed their way. "Its still to far to see but lets get home just incase Feli." He said and the twin Italian boys left the dock. Lovino had this weird feeling in his chest on the was home. 'No dont get your hopes to high' he thought to himself as they went inside closing the door.**

** Back at the docks a ship docked an the first one to step off was the captain. Wearing brown pants tucked into his boots and a loose with shirts on. A sword and a couple of guns and a pouch strapped to his hip. Lastly a long red coat covered him and the traditional black pirates hat rested on his head. "Wow now after 10 years he doesnt wait for me. Well i guess he couldnt wait forever it did take me 10 years." Antonio said and sighed missing the hugs from Lovino he would first get arriving. **

** "Alright men unload and make yourselves at home! We will be here for awhile since we are the first ones here!" He yelled and smiled, his crew yelled and started their task. There was going to be a gathering of all the feared pirates that roam the seas. Himself Antonio Fernández Carriedo from Spain, Aurthur Kirkland from England, Francis Bonnefoy from France and lastly Gilbert Beilschmidt from Prussia. They were coming to discuss about the new terrotories found and rewirk their boundry line. Normally it isnt a to bad of meeting and its kinda a 4 day party for them and their crew. **

** "Im here Lovi and i will find you..." he said and smiled walking off the docks. **


End file.
